That Was Then, This Is Now
by Something To Sleep To
Summary: Set towards end of Season 2. Kirsten and Sandy's relationship has been far from perfect for awhile, but will they be able to pick up the pieces after the latest drama? My first fanfic, please read and review!
1. Crumbling Foundations

**Disclaimer: I do not own The OC or its characters. And some of the lines in here are from The Return of the Nana.**

**This is my first fanfic so please read and review! I'll only continue on with it if you like it. The idea for this just popped into my head one day-an alternate ending for Season 2.**

Kirsten looked in the mirror, scrupulously checking her make up. Why was she paying so much attention to her looks for Carter-why did she even invite him to dinner at her place to begin with? And why did the name alone bring something of a smile to her face and a feeling suspiciously resembling happiness?

She had tried-she was trying-so hard to fight these feelings. Trying so hard to convince herself that she thought of Carter as a friend and workmate and nothing more, but every time she saw him those thoughts grew less and less convincing.

She should be happy that he was leaving, Kirsten thought. He'd have a great job and she wouldn't have to spend each day alone with him, terrified that her true feelings would suddenly come blurting out. But at the same time, she didn't know how she would cope not seeing him. Or how she would cope handling the loneliness she'd felt before he came, that would certainly return with a vengeance once he was gone.

Oh, God-when had it all become so screwed up? Kirsten sank down the wall and rested her head in her hands. Had it been the summer the boys left? Was it when Rebecca came and complicated things? When Carter arrived? Or was it like a dominoes effect-one thing leading onto another, complicating things further? Whatever the case, her "perfect" marriage had been far from perfect for quite some time. And now the boys were in Miami while Kirsten was organising a romantic dinner for her and Carter in her house-Sandy's house.

Drawing in a deep breath, Kirsten collected herself and faced the mirror once more. She didn't like what she saw in front of her-she hadn't in awhile. The words "traitor" and "hypocrite" seemed to scream back at her, and the wedding rings on her finger were a painful reminder of what she was endangering.

Sandy started it, she told herself defensively, grimacing at the realisation of how childish those thoughts sounded. She had done nothing with Carter, Kirsten told herself firmly. There was nothing for her to feel bad about.

Try as she may to believe that, it didn't stop Kirsten from applying another layer of foundation to her face, in an attempt to cover every freckle; every slight imperfection. To cover herself.

* * *

"I think that was the best meal I've ever had," Carter announced, carrying some dishes to the sink.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Kirsten replied, dropping off her dishes at the sink. "I'll tell the chef."

"I thought I was telling the chef," Carter said.

"Okay…confession," Kirsten said, the whole situation striking her as funny.

"Yeah?" Carter asked, obviously not showing the effects of the wine as much as she was.

"I had the meal catered," Kirsten admitted. "I am the world's worst cook."

Everything with Carter just felt so natural to her. Their conversation just always seemed to flow, and dinner tonight had been no exception. The dinner had actually been great-mainly because she'd used wine as a means to drown out the fact that Carter would be leaving her. Just like Seth and Ryan. Just like Sandy.

"Well, okay," Carter said with a smile. "But you went to all this trouble-why blow your cover now?"

"Oh, maybe it's the wine," Kirsten answered, growing solemn. She looked up in his eyes, "But I think it's because I can't lie to you."

"I know the feeling," Carter quietly confided. "So, while we're being honest with each other; you know this incredible job I was just offered? I almost didn't take it. Because I didn't want to leave."

Kirsten felt a flutter in her stomach, not being able to push down the hope that she had been part of the reason.

"Well, that's nice," Kirsten said, trying to act nonchalant. "Because in the beginning you hated Newport."

She watched Carter hesitate and she knew. The butterflies intensified as she realised that she definitely had been a part of the reason.

"Well, it wasn't Newport I didn't want to leave," Carter told her.

Kirsten didn't try to pull back as Carter leaned towards her-she couldn't. This had been what she'd wanted, and had been fighting against, for so long. And as their lips met, the rational side of Kirsten worked its way through her tipsy brain: she had to pull back. Now. But her heart was revelling in being kissed by someone who hadn't left her. Someone she could trust to take the loneliness away, just by being there-like Sandy used to. And Carter was quite like Sandy, Kirsten admitted to herself.

At last they drew apart, but Kirsten kept her eyes shut. She was convinced that she could feel the earth gently moving beneath her-something she thought only happened in romance novels.

Kirsten opened her eyes to wish Carter luck in his new job, but her eyes narrowed in confusion as the earth continued moving before recognition kicked in.

"Carter," Kirsten whispered, looking into his eyes in fright and holding on to his arms.

Her eyes widened in shock as the earth gave a fierce, ominous jolt. Kirsten screamed as a stronger jolt followed almost immediately and she fought for her balance as the whole world was shaking in front of her.

Carter tightened his grip on Kirsten, and lead her shaking body to the doorway.

"Kirsten, stay here, alright?" Carter yelled to be heard.

Kirsten grabbed onto the doorway as hard as she could as Carter glanced around holding tightly onto the kitchen island, looking for something to take refuge under.

As if it was in slow motion, Kirsten watched a cookbook come sliding off the top of the wobbling fridge, right in her direction.

The earthquake seemed to be intensifying, Carter realised, his eyes darting around desperately. He was distracted by the sound of something being hit and a scream.

Turning around quickly, he saw Kirsten swaying on the spot loosing consciousness, blood forming on her forehead and an open book on the floor.

Carter watched in terror as Kirsten begun falling forwards at the same time and in the same direction as the fridge. It would crush her, Carter frantically realised.

"Kirsten!" he yelled, racing over to her.

Her pushed her out of the way and watched her fall backwards, missing the fridge, but it was too late for Carter.

Before he realised what was happening, he was pushed to the floor under the weight of the fridge, his hand falling on Kirsten's leg.

**Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue!**


	2. Secrets and Lies

**It's been ages since I posted this story-I've been slack-but I will continue! Thank you for the reviews-and please continue reviewing!**

He stared at his wife; she looked so peaceful sleeping. Half of Sandy was filled with guilt as he realised that once again, he had not been there to break Kirsten's fall. The other half of him battled down a sickening feeling as he reminded himself that Carter had been. Was it just Sandy, or was Carter always the one there for Kirsten these days? He didn't know whether to feel guilty, angry or sad.

What the hell Carter had even been doing in his house, with his wife, was a complete mystery to Sandy. And one that he might not want to unveil, he thought grimly.

Sandy stifled a yawn, exhausted after his long, stressful, sleepless night. He had been surprised when he'd seen Caleb's number on his mobile, and even more surprised when he had heard Caleb's normally calm, steady voice filled with panic.

"Sanford, you have to get back here," Caleb had told him urgently.

"Why, what is it?" Sandy had asked, terror filling him at the idea that something might have happened to Kirsten.

"There was an earthquake," Caleb told him in a rush. "And your house is okay, but Kirsten was injured. I went around to see if everything was okay and I found her in the kitchen-passed out-with her leg caught under the fridge."

"Is she okay?" Sandy asked, his own voice taken on Caleb's panicky tone.

"For God's sake, I don't know!" Caleb told him impatiently. "Why else do you think I'm telling you to come back? I'm still waiting to hear how she is. There's a private jet at the Miami airport waiting for you."

"Do you think I should take the boys?" Sandy asked. "I mean…"

"Well, I think she'll be okay," Caleb said. "Just a concussion and broken limb, probably."

"Okay," Sandy said relieved.

"Oh, by the way," Caleb begun, "what was that Carter person doing over at the house? It looked like they'd been having dinner."

"Carter was there." It was a statement-not a question-that tore down all the lies about Kirsten's relationship with Carter he had built up. Sandy couldn't exactly believe they were just friends after Kirsten had invited Carter over for dinner the instant her family had left.

"I don't think he would've faired as well as Kirsten," Caleb declared. "He was stuck under the fridge."

"I'm leaving now," Sandy said, breaking away from the topic of Carter. "The boys are out, so I'll give them a call and tell them to come back when we had originally planned. I'll see you soon."

Running into the hospital room hours later, Sandy had to admit to a degree of surprise to see Caleb still there, holding Kirsten's hand while she slept peacefully.

"It's just a concussion and broken leg," Caleb told Sandy quietly. "She was lucky."

"Has she woken up yet?" Sandy asked, swapping places with Caleb and gently taking Kirsten's hand.

"Long enough to ask after you," Caleb declared, heading for the door. "I'm gonna head home now-try to get in a couple of hours of sleep."

"Cal," Sandy called out, unsure as to why he was about to ask Caleb the following question.

"What?" Caleb asked, halting and turning around.

"Thanks," Sandy offered, feeling it was the right thing to do. "For waiting here and for finding her…Do you know how Carter is?"

Caleb paused for a moment, thinking.

"Ah, that's right," Caleb remembered. "I thought I should find out seeing as he works for Julie's magazine. He's in ICU-in a coma. I think they said that if he wakes up, he won't be able to walk again."

Sandy watched speechlessly as Caleb turned around and left, before looking helplessly at Kirsten. How would he tell her? That question had plagued him for hours after a doctor confirmed Caleb's diagnosis. Now, as the night slipped further away, Sandy was still trying to think of a way that he could break the news to Kirsten.

Their relationship had become so complicated in the past year. Their communication had stopped and Kirsten had run to Carter's arms for consolation after Sandy had that run-in with Rebecca. Sandy tried to push the suspicion that she and Carter had been having an affair out of his mind, unsuccessfully.

He still loved her, Sandy admitted, watching her Kirsten. He would still do absolutely anything for her and loved her to the point where it hurt, but he doubted if she still reciprocated those feelings.

The worst part was that Sandy couldn't be angry at her for what she may or may not have done. Not when Carter-who she was at the least close friends with-was fighting for his life, unbeknown to Kirsten.

Sandy sighed. This did not fix his problem of what to do or what to tell Kirsten in any way, he thought. He stared into her face and found himself remembering happier times-pre last summer, pre Rebecca's return, pre Carter. Back when they told each other everything, when each kiss was warmly returned and when not one touch was met with her recoiling. Things were so different now. He ran his hand down a strand of her blonde hair, then traced her face. He would give anything-he would _do_ anything-if he could just get it back to how it used to be.

Sandy registered a twitch in Kirsten's fingers, enveloped in his hand. Looking at her, Sandy watched as her eyes flickered open.

"Hey," Sandy said softly, as Kirsten's eyesflittered around, trying to make sense of her surroundings. He couldn't quite look her in the eye, afraid of what he might see.

"Sandy," Kirsten said in a frightened whisper, as the events came rushing back to her. "It wasn't what it looked like…He was leaving on Monday-it was a goodbye dinner."

Sandy brought his gaze to her eyes, and saw them filled with a desperation for him to believe her. He cupped her face with his hand and leaned in to kiss her. Sandy nodded and kissed Kirsten's forehead.

"Everything will be okay," Sandy promised.

"He saved my life, you know," Kirsten explained. "I got hit in the head by a book, and the last thing I remember was falling forwards at the same time as the fridge, but Carter pushed me out of the way. I was so scared that I might die without getting the chance to tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am."

"I love you, too," Sandy told her, dreading the fact that he would have to tell her just what Carter sacrificed at some point. He had to admit that relief was rushing through him; he could tell that Kirsten still loved him and was sorry for whatever she had done. For Sandy, that was enough.

"How is he?" Kirsten asked, staring up at Sandy with those beautiful eyes he'd always found so enticing. His stomach flipped-why couldn't she have left that question for later?

Sandy hesitated, trying to plot out how to tell her. He couldn't decide between being straightforward or beating around the bush.

"Oh, God," Kirsten whispered, watching Sandy's hesitation. "He's not…"

"He's in a coma-in ICU," Sandy told Kirsten, holding her hand firmly. He felt a stab of sadness in his heart as he watched her pale-he wanted nothing more than to just hold her in his arms. He dreaded saying what was left to tell her. "But, the thing is…if he wakes up, he's not going to be able to walk again."

Kirsten stared at Sandy, his heart sinking as he noticed the blank, emotionless expression he'd come to know so well in the past year come creeping back into her eyes. He reached for her and held her tightly, but Kirsten just pushed him away.

"Do they think he will wake up?" Kirsten asked flatly.

"It's impossible to tell," Sandy repeated what he heard from the doctors.

"And when will I go home?" Kirsten questioned, as Sandy noticed it sounded like their conversation was drawing to a close.

"The doctor said you should be home in a few days," Sandy told her. "You'll have to wear that cast for a couple of months, though. The boys should be back from Miami this evening, so they'll call in and see you then."

Kirsten nodded and closed her eyes. Pulling her hand free of Sandy's she changed her position, so that she was facing away from him as much as she could.

"I'm pretty tired," she declared. "I think I'll have a sleep. You should probably go home. See if there's been any damage."

"Caleb said there was no real damage," Sandy told her. "Just broken and collapsed objects."

"Well, I'll just be sleeping," Kirsten commented. "You'd be better off going home for now."

Sandy dropped a kiss on Kirsten's forehead. He did not want her to feel as though she was alone, but he knew he'd be pushing it if he stayed there.

Reluctantly, Sandy stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back later," he promised. "I love you."

Closing the door, Sandy sighed. He'd caught a glimpse of the old Kirsten in there for one second, before she had shut the door on him.

**Make my day and review, please! **


End file.
